


White Walls

by secretrosegarden



Category: not fandom
Genre: Crazy, Creepy, Death, Gen, Killing, Mental Asylum, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Sad, Thriller, insane, insane asylum, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretrosegarden/pseuds/secretrosegarden
Summary: After her sister was mysteriously murdered Emily found herself trapped in a mental asylum confused, alone, and dangerous. Emily tries to figure out her place in the world while navigating this crazy whirlwind of love, loss, hurt, and secrets.





	White Walls

_I looked down at her limp body. Her eyes, that were once filled with winder and glee were now dull and lifeless. Her hands, the ones she used to pull herself up as she climbed any and every tree she could find, going as high as she could to try and get a better glimpse of the world she so desperately wanted to understand. Her body, the body that was changing so fast that her mind just couldn't keep up. Fresh tears poured down my face knowing that she would never grow again. The last mark on the big ruler mom used to measure our height was, in fact, the last. She would never have the privilege of having the burden of high school, mean girls, and boy problems. Everything she is.... was or could have been just_ stopped _. How can that happen? How can someone just cease to exist? Tears poured down my face as I screamed in agony. My parents rushed into the room. My mom turned away and gasped in horror. My dad walked over to us and started sobbing as he took his phone out of his pocket. He raised the phone to his ear after dialing a few numbers and stifled a sob as he told who I assumed was the police where we lived in a weak voice. He then hung up and dropped to his knees sobbing anew. My mom didn't cry she just stared at us frozen in horror. We were still in the same position when the emergency responders showed up. They found us on the bathroom floor and 2 of them walked over with a stretcher and ripped her out of my hands. I screamed and tried to get her back but they just pushed me aside leaving me alone on the cold hard tiles trying to figure out who I was in the world without her. I felt my dad pick me and carry me to the car. The car ride felt like an eternity. An eternity filled with grief, horror, pain, and heart wrenching soul-crushing despair. When the flash of red and blue lights invaded my eyes causing a headache to emerge that had been hidden beneath the grief. I heard a distant broken voice trying to get me to respond but I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't exist right now. I saw my dads red tear streaked face hover in front of mine. The headache was getting worse. With every second I retreated deeper inside the dark whirlwind of hurt that is my mind. I felt myself slowly slipping away. Then everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter of this book. I'm currently working on a second. Thanks so much for reading! It's my first story. It would mean so much to me if you could give kudos. If you have any suggestions or requests let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story myself... It was the first time I had actually been proud enough of my work to post it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I am currently writing the second chapter. I am totally open to suggestions so let me know if there's anything you want to see. Thanks for reading.


End file.
